The long-term reliability of multicomponent devices such as bio-sensors and solar cells is at least in part determined by the robustness of the bonding methods used to hold the devices together. Typically, epoxy bonding methods are used to prepare such devices, but suffer from the limitations of limited longevity (10 years) as well as poor thermal matching between components which can lead to internal stresses and ultimately bonding failure. Implantable bio-sensor devices need to be hermetically sealed in a saline environment such as a human or an animal body for the lifetime of the implant.
As many biosensors and solar cells are typically based on silica wafers (borosilicate, alpha-quartz, etc.) and Si(100) wafers, there exists a need in the art for improved methods for bonding the same together. In particular, there exists a need for methods which can provide hermetically sealed devices which may be implanted into the human body. Additionally, there exist needs to improve the temperature and pressure requirements of bonding for such applications. There is also a need to bond materials and devices while overcoming electrostatic repulsion that may occur between surfaces that will be bonded together. There is also a need to improve the bonding between a broader range of materials for such applications.